


soju

by milkydream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, kind of lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkydream/pseuds/milkydream
Summary: jongdae is a tease





	soju

kim jongdae licked his lips a lot. minseok knew this, and he tried to capture every moment jongdae did this without the younger seeing. but this time it was unavoidable, because jongdae stared intensely into minseok’s eyes as he licked a stray drop of soju from his bottom lip. minseok swallowed hard on a dry throat. 

smirking, jongdae turned to the restaurant tv. he was on only his second soju but he was a lightweight and the intoxication was pulling him under already. minseok recognized his shifts in behavior when drunkenness started to overtake him. he made less comments and let his actions speak more. but maybe this was just around minseok, to play with him. 

jongdae, knowing fully that minseok was watching, licked his lips again. this time he didn’t quickly dart out his tongue to lap up some remaining alcohol, but he slowly let his tongue drag along his pout, and when that pink tongue when back inside he let his mouth gape just a tiny bit, and the rest of his flushed expression just added to the eroticism of it all. 

minseok excused himself to the restroom. 

he always wanted to kiss jongdae’s lips. they were so pink and plump and moisturized, they curved upwards at the ends in the cutest way, and they were on the prettiest face he had ever seen. the worst part about having these thoughts, minseok thought, was that he was not drunk at all at the moment. he had barely finished one soju and he wasn’t a lightweight in the slightest. 

he grabbed the edge of the counter and looked deep into the eyes of his reflection. minseok decided that this infatuation he had with kim jongdae had to be decided, right now, if it was love or lust. 

in the end it was a combination of both, and that was okay. 

when he faced jongdae again, the drunken boy was as innocent as ever, looking up at minseok with a catty beam and a questioning but playful gaze. 

“jongdae. come home with me.”

“huh? i’m having fun.” jongdae laughed and swished his bottle. 

“i have some at my apartment.”

— 

minseok’s kitchen was dim and cold. there was only one working lightbulb but with the events that minseok had in mind for the night there was no need for quality lighting. 

he leaned low to reach the bottom shelf of his fridge. jongdae watched. minseok placed a large case on the counter between them and neither of them hesitated to grab a can. 

there was no more teasing. it was eye contact, drinking, chuckling, smirking, knowing exactly what the other had in mind when one would watch the other’s throat swallowing harsh gulps. the chuckling and smirking was mostly jongdae. minseok’s eye contact was heated, greedy, and he never expected himself to invite jongdae over so forcefully while they both had these underlying intentions. 

when jongdae had three empty cans and a heavy body, and minseok had four empty cans and a basic drunkenness, the older decided to make his move. he reached across the counter and grabbed the smug jongdae’s shirt by the collar. both of their eyes shot down quickly before minseok pressed his lips against jongdae’s, and all tension dissipated. finally, minseok was just hungry for more, but he separated. they were both out of breath after the chaste yet exciting kiss. 

soon the counter was out of the way. minseok had pulled jongdae out of his seat and around, and jongdae’s clumsy body could barely stand without minseok’s rough grasp. jongdae’s shirt was unbuttoned enough to show a good amount of his chest already, but soon minseok had it completely undone with his hands running all over jongdae’s toned chest and abs. the younger man was thin but noticably fit and he moaned low and sweetly when minseok ran his thumbs against his v line. 

jongdae’s hands were on his lover’s shoulders and his heavy lidded eyes gazed deep into minseok’s. they kissed sloppily with open mouths and the bitter beer aftertaste. 

minseok was barely over tipsy, a trained drinker, and led jongdae (who could barely walk) to his humble bedroom. jongdae sat himself on the bed, silky shirt undone and sitting at the bottom of his wrists that he used to support himself. his hazy slow motion vision showed minseok removing his own black t shirt in a swift motion, revealing a body that jongdae always, always wanted for himself. watching this, he let out a noise that was something between a moan and a giggle, sliding off the rest of his shirt and grabbing at minseok’s chest. 

minseok stepped forward and cupped jongdae’s face, a face that looked so innocent but so daring. he ran his fingers through soft bleached locks and jongdae licked his lips again at the affectionate touch. oh the way kim jongdae licked his lips, the way that only made minseok crave more. 

quickly the older was unbuckling his own belt and almost aggressively undoing his pants, only becoming more feverish when jongdae put his hands on his hips and brought his warm, thinly clothed erection closer to his face. jongdae sighed lightly over the heat and kissed where minseok’s boxers were getting wet. minseok whimpered low in his throat, shoved the material down and forced himself into jongdae’s mouth. 

the surprised grunt that jongdae gave from this vibrated around minseok, and he looked down at jongdae’s closed eyes and forehead beading with sweat of arousal with all adoration as he fucked into his mouth. 

jongdae held minseok’s hips hard even as minseok finally pulled out with a pop. the younger looked up, greeted with an expression of pure lust that he couldn’t help but get more excited from. minseok laid jongdae out on the bed and carefully removed his jeans. jongdae helped as much as he could in his state. he attempted to cover his own hardness out of embarrassment, but minseok slapped his hands away and grinded his palm against the wet spot on the younger’s underwear. his hips bucked and he whined, but all minseok gave in return was a cheeky grin. 

jongdae opened his eyes when he heard the click of a bottle opening, and saw minseok pouring a transparent liquid over his fingers. knowing what was coming, he slid off his own underwear the rest of the way. minseok chuckled at how shameless this version of jongdae was before gently yet forcefully pressing two fingers into jongdae. 

“it stings..” jongdae’s mouth fell open as he whined, so sweetly, a whine that turned into a moan as minseok gently curled his fingers up. 

“you don’t like it?” minseok had a gentle voice that was somehow so sadistic. he slowly pulled his fingers back only to shove them back in quick and hard. 

jongdae gasped, near tears, shakily covering his mouth with one hand and grabbing onto whatever was near his other. “i do. i like it..” his words were drawn out and a bit higher pitched than normal. 

minseok paused for a moment that felt like years to jongdae, who squirmed under the older’s sharp gaze. minseok took in the scene below him, the flawless body that jongdae owned, the one he so cutely flaunted finally undone all for him, only for him. “then take it.” minseok’s movements were harsh and jongdae was a mess, tears trickling and squeaky moans pouring from his mouth. he reached with a weak hand to touch minseok’s face, and minseok was quick to grab it and suck on one of jongdae’s slender fingers. jongdae looked on, face flushed, one hand still covering his own mouth doing nothing to muffle the lewd sounds. 

minseok dropped jongdae’s hand and let his own glide over the blonde’s chest. as his small hands glided over jongdae’s nipples the man lightly twitched. without warning, minseok added a finger, and jongdae cried out. he didn’t think he needed any more preparing after minseok’s rough pace and stretching, and he was getting desperate. 

“please, minseok, touch me.” now minseok had one of jongdae’s arms pinned to the bed. “please. i’m ready. fuck me. let me touch myself, nnh-“ suddenly, minseok removed all contact from jongdae’s body and he whined from the loss until he saw why. minseok was preparing himself, silently, to enter jongdae, and jongdae smirked. when he was slick with the same clear lube, minseok guided jongdae into a position comfortable for both of them, holding the younger’s wrists down above his head. after minseok lined himself up against jongdae, pushing in slightly, he looked back at jongdae’s face. the position they were in allowed maximum eye contact. minseok loved seeing jongdae’s pretty face so relaxed yet so contorted by pleasure, an expression that no one else has seen from him. jongdae loved seeing minseok at, what he believed, was minseok’s hottest extreme: dick inside of him, naked torso above his own, calling him a-

“you’re a slut.” jongdae groaned delightfully at these words. minseok thrusted in fully and jongdae choked. “you wanted this.” pull out. thrust in. 

“i-i did, mm, but you’re desperate enough to give me it, ah-!” jongdae spoke quickly as voice broke with every thrust. 

instead of responding, minseok picked up his pace. he was fast but precise, never sloppy, always consistent. he pulled hard on jongdae’s nipple with his free hand, simultaneously leaning down and sucking a dark hickey onto his collarbone, earning a cute drawn-out whine. 

“w-why...” jongdae’s hips squirmed. “touch me, please, minseok.” his dick had been neglected in the heated air. minseok decided maybe he deserved a treat, and moved his hand lower to slowly pull jongdae from the hilt upwards, pausing at the tip to play with what had been leaking. jongdae almost came from just that touch, his body reacting so intensely, but he held himself together. 

minseok didn’t want to play anymore. his own body was feverish and he wanted to come just as much as jongdae did. seeing the flushed body beneath him, restless from pleasure and want, only drove him further into lust. 

“jerk yourself off.” minseok guided jongdae’s shaky hand to his dick, and jongdae was more than happy to obey. minseok focused on his own task, and pulled jongdae’s legs up, the backs of his thighs pressed against minseok’s front, and fucked into jongdae with more fervor than ever. 

matching the pace of his own hand to the speed of minseok, jongdae cried and cried, finally uncovering his face and letting it all out. 

“minseok, minseok, minseokiiie-“ each time minseok’s hips buried fully into jongdae the bottom hiccuped out his lover’s name, the next being even more breathless than the last. “i, i’m close, i might-“

minseok’s dark and heavy lidded eyes closed in on the way jongdae’s face twisted as he came, completely undone, completely shameless. he gave a final tug on himself before creating a mess on his belly and yanking minseok by the neck into a passionate kiss. open mouthed, tongues greedy, eyes locked on eachothers. in a quick moment that they weren’t connected, jongdae whispered hastily, “i want you to fill me up.”

upon hearing this, minseok pistoned into jongdae a final time, with all the force he had used that night combined, and poured all that he had into jongdae. minseok let his orgasm draw out totally buried inside jongdae, placing romantic, wet kisses down jongdae’s neck an chest. jongdae ran his fingers through minseok’s dark hair, a million, “i love you.”s flowing from either of their lips. 

—

jongdae didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until it was the next morning and he had a terrible ache in his backside. he groaned and cuddled further into the fluffy comforter that he was wrapped in. when he heard a door click, he peeked from behind a pillow to see minseok with wet hair and a clean white robe. 

“please shower. i only wiped us down last night. i’m surprised i felt guilty enough to just let you sleep like that.” minseok sat on the edge of the bed, ruffling a towel over his hair. 

jongdae stared, blinked, and (instead of getting up and entering the bathroom) made grabby hands at his boyfriend(?). minseok sighed and scooted closer to him, allowing jongdae to lay himself on his lap. 

“you smell nice.” jongdae noted, stating the obvious. 

“dae. um, about, all that.” 

“uh, yes.”

“are we, um, a thing, now?” minseok’s voice was awkward and timid. jongdae grinned up at his hyung, who avoided eye contact. 

“we could be. i would like to be.”

“me too. i love you. i meant that.”

“i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proofread this so idk if theres mistakes lol but thx for reading ig


End file.
